In current networks, Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Virtual Private Network (VPN) virtual routing and forwarding (VRF) is used to distinguish different MPLS virtual networks, where each virtual network is assigned a VPN ID. Further, an Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP) topology ID is used for indicating an IGP domain within which virtual network traffic is forwarded. A MPLS Multiple Topology (MT) ID is also designed for indicating a MPLS domain for forwarding the traffic. As such, the virtual network IDs for a service virtual network can be represented by three levels of virtualized networks, including the service level (VPN ID), the IGP network level (IGP MT ID), and the MPLS network level (MPLS MT ID). A service virtual network is an abstracted network, with an actual physical network, that includes nodes and paths selected for forwarding the corresponding service traffic. Using multiple level network abstraction (or virtualization) with multiple IDs for a service or virtual network, e.g., between end-to-end customers, complicates network architecture and switching. There is a need for a scheme that simplifies virtual network abstraction and switching.